Vampyre vs Vampire
by madden1010
Summary: What will happen when Zoey's new roommate and, school nurse and vampyre soc. teacher are a different kind of vampire?
1. You Found Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the House of Night characters; they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast.**_

_***A.N. This is my first crossover, first Twilight story and first House of Night story. I hope you like it!**_

_Zoey POV_

I walked into my Sociology class today, and there was a new teacher, standing next to Neferet. The new teacher is very different. He didn't have any tattoos, so either he is not a vampyre, or he is just covering up his tattoos. But why cover your beautiful tattoos if you're a vampyre, yourself. Vampyre tattoos are definitely not something to be ashamed of.  
Also, there was no sapphire crescent moon on his forehead, so that makes him definitely not a vampyre or a fledgling. So who is he, and why is he teaching my Vampyre Sociology class?

I take my seat in the classroom, next to Damien. My heart is racing when I see how cute, handsome and hot this guy is. To summarise his looks in two words, I would have to say insanely gorgeous. I snap out of my daze as soon as Neferet starts to introduce the beautiful stranger.

"Fledglings, this is Professor Cullen, and he will be taking your Sociology class today. I am sure you are all wondering why there is a human teaching the class. He is not human, but I'll just let him tell you that," Neferet said, definitely eyeballing him intensely, yet dreamily at the same time, which I am sure all of the girls (and Damien) would be doing at the moment. "I am sure you will find this lesson intriguing, to say the least."

Neferet walked away from Professor Cullen, letting him introduce himself this time.

"Hello fledglings of Nyx, my name is Professor Cullen, but I wouldn't mind if you called me Emmett. Merry meet or whatever it is that you say. I'm sure you're probably already wondering why someone that is not a Daughter of Nyx or Son of Erebus is teaching you Vampyre Sociology today."

He looked at me, smiling so charmingly that I would allow him to melt my heart or whisk me away to a castle on his horse any day.

I smile back at him, probably looking like an awestruck idiot in the process. I raise my hand, hoping to just hear his husky, sexy voice again, this time directly to me.

"Yes?" he said, followed by, "first, tell me your name and I'll answer your question."

"Zoey" I say, and as I said it, my voice trembled, purely because he was talking directly to me, and the fact that he wants to know my name!

"Okay, Zoey, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"What are you, if you're not a child of Nyx? I mean, not a son or daughter of Night personified?"

I was just hoping that he wouldn't say something like 'a fallen angel'; especially after Stark and I just defeated Kalona, hopefully for the last time. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard, even though it couldn't be right.

"I am a vampire, just of a different kind." He said, smiling cutely.

"How can you be a vampyre of a different kind? There is only one type, isn't there?"

"Well that's what I'm here to teach you about today."

...

I got back to my bedroom, which I stay in by myself, now that Stevie Rae and the rest of the red fledglings have moved back to the icky tunnels underneath Tulsa. I walk in to find Aphrodite sitting on the edge of my bed, straightening her hair. She must've been in here for a while, at least long enough to have gotten bored and almost completely straightened her hair.

"About time!" She said. Yep, now I know that she had been waiting for a while.

"You should've seen the hot new Sociology teacher we had today! I have two words for you. Insanely. Gorgeous." I felt like a little school girl, with a little school girl crush.

"What were his tattoos like? You know, you can usually tell something about a vamp's personality from their tattoos." I can't believe that she wasn't asking me questions about his looks and everything at the moment. Tattoos? That is so not Aphrodite.

"Actually, he had no tattoos or a crescent on his forehead. He was there to tell us about the different types of vampyres that there are. It was weird. And I think that Neferet has the hots for him. Eww."

"Okay, I'm not really here to ask you about your day or anything, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

I was really anxious about what she was going to say. She made it sound like it was both exciting and a nightmare at the same time.

"You have a new roommate, Zoey."

A huge smile came across my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so much that it took a long time to register in my mind.

"What's she like?" I ask Aphrodite, trying to sound as normal as possible, seeing as I was definitely about to burst.

"Her name is Rosalie Hale."

"Wow, she sounds really cool." Was all I could say. I didn't even know anything about her yet, and I still can't stop myself from saying that she sounds cool.

I was still trying to register all of this into my mind, when I hear the doorknob turn.

"Don't you knock?" I yelled out. I hate it when people don't knock.

It was Neferet and a girl that was equally as beautiful as the new Vampyre Sociology teacher that we had today. This girl was different to, in exactly the same ways as Professor Cullen. She was a vampire.

"Zoey, this is your new roommate, Rosalie Hale." Neferet smiled slyly, "As you know, we got a new professor today. This means that you will have two extra classes per school week."

"But what does Rosalie have to do with this?" I ask Neferet, who still has a sly look on her face.

"Well, haven't you noticed any similarities between Professor Cullen and Rosalie? They're both vampires."

"And, that makes a difference to me why?" I ask, noticing that Rosalie is glaring at me.

"Well, that means we also have the rest of her adoptive family here. Carlisle Cullen is one of our new school nurses in the infirmary, Esme Hale is his wife, so she had to come, along with her adoptive brothers Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Bella Swan whom is Edward's wife, Renesmee Cullen whom is Bella and Edward's daughter, Jasper Hale whom is married to Alice Cullen, and Professor Cullen..."

Rosalie finished off with "my husband."

Ah, hell.


	2. Run This Town

_**A.N. I forgot to mention that this is happening at the end of Burned after they've made it back home after rescuing Zoey, and at the end of Breaking Dawn!**_

_Rosalie POV_

Moving to the House of Night in Tulsa from Forks was definitely different. Going to a vampyre finishing school that only operated in the night time instead of an ordinary high school that only operates in the day was also definitely different. The fact that these vamps only drank human blood as their only blood source was another definite difference.

If it isn't bad enough, my husband now teaches young, over-obsessive teenage girls and gay boys about being a different kind of vampire. Now I'm going to have to deal with several young girls that aren't even a century old hitting on my deliciously good-looking hubby. That's got to be the worst of it.

Alice, Jasper and I had just finished hunting this morning when Carlisle came and told us that we would be moving to Tulsa with the whole family just so we could make some more money and help out our fellow vampyres. All I can say is thank god to the fact that my last feed was today.

I came to the House of Night, expecting to be just yet another high school with a fancy name. I couldn't be any more wrong.

"We're here!" exclaims Esme excitedly. I don't see how anyone can be excited about having to move to some place where we've never been before. Can't we just move to Esme's island? It's excluded enough, and we'd have mostly no need for money or jobs. It would be our little sanctuary, our safe haven.

"Why do we have to stay _here_?" I ask, pleading to move back to Forks.

As soon as we had gotten out of the car, we were greeted by a woman that looked young, but looked too knowledgeable and powerful to be young. She had a warm smile, but a glint of evilness in her eyes.

"Hello, I am Neferet, High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. I assume that you are the Cullens?" She asks us in a formal tone.

Esme is the first to answer.

"Yes, you assumed correctly. I am Esme, and this is Rosalie. The others are still coming. We have an extensive family, so we brought more than one car, obviously." Esme says positively.

"Okay, I'll take you inside and show you around. I'll also get you, Rosalie," she says, shooting me a hateful glance out of the corner of her eye, "to meet your roommate. There were not enough bedrooms in the vampyre dorms, so we've put you in a room with one of the fledglings. I will go get one of the other fledglings out of class to show you to your dorm and bedroom later on."

We follow behind Neferet as she leads us through the school, giving us a very detailed and guided tour of every place in the school thinkable. She's just finished showing us around when the rest of us Cullens arrive at the House of Night, and approach us as if we didn't know each other very well.

"Hello, what would your names be? I was informed by Esme and Rosalie that you had a carload," says Neferet, smiling awkwardly.

"I am Carlisle, this is Edward, his wife Bella, and daughter Renesmee, just call her Nessie. And this is Alice and her husband Jasper, and Emmett, who is Rosalie's husband. We have a very large family, as you may have noticed."

"Yes, that's fine" Neferet said, but she was obviously not happy about the large family coming to stay in her House of Night.

A pretty blonde-haired girl walked towards us, not grinning at the sight of Neferet or our large family. As she was making her way towards us, Neferet started to give us an early introduction to the girl, although it was probably unnecessary. She looked perfectly capable of introductions and making small talk.

"Cullen family, this is Aphrodite. As you can see, she has no crescent on her forehead like you will see on our fledglings or red fledglings, and no tattoos which you would see on our vampyres or red vampyres. She and Zoey Redbird claim that she is still a child of Nyx, a prophetess at that."

When Neferet said this, Alice's eyes practically lit up immediately, and she decided that she would tell Neferet of her power of visions.

"Excuse me, Neferet. I am Alice Cullen, and I just want to tell you how wonderful it is that you now have another prophetess. I am a prophetess myself, though not one of Nyx. I was gifted with this power when I had finished my transformation into a vampire. And Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jasper have powers, too." Alice said excitedly. She just can't contain herself, can she?

Now it was Jasper's turn to speak, who was going to tell Neferet of his powers.

"I am Jasper, and just as Alice said, I, too, have powers. I am able to control people's feelings. I can turn angry people into calm people in under a second, and any feelings you can think of."

"Mmm, impressive. What can the rest of you mentioned before do?" Neferet asked, now intrigued by us different vampires.

"I am Edward, and I can read minds, except for Bella's mind, which I've never been able to read, and I will probably never be able to read it." Edward explained with great enthusiasm.

"Much like my power, Edward. I have an affinity for mind-reading. An affinity is the ability to use a certain element of life. Mine is of the element Spirit. And I am unable to read the minds of Zoey Redbird and Aphrodite, like you are unable to read the mind of Bella." When Neferet said Aphrodite's name, a smirk spread across her face. I like the way that this girl thinks.

"I am Bella, and I am a shield, meaning that I can project my shield to protect others, and I can naturally shield my mind. Edward's never been able to see into my mind, and it's because I have always been a shield, even before I was turned into a vampire."

Neferet had a big look of concentration on her face, and not long afterwards, her features went soft again.

"I have the same problem as Edward. I can't read your mind. Usually, it just happens naturally, like my mind reading is second-nature. You are very much alike Zoey and Aphrodite. I cannot read their minds, and I cannot read yours." Neferet said, shooting Bella an awkward smile.

"And as for our little Nessie here," Bella started, saying Renesmee's once-hated nickname lovingly, "She is half vampire, and she has a very unique power." Bella finished happily, and bounced Nessie in her arms, whispering to her.

We could all guess, except for Neferet, what Bella was whispering to Nessie, especially when Nessie started to walk over to Neferet, and grabbed onto her arm. Neferet jerked her arm away immediately, and Bella gave her a look.

"She's trying to show you her power, just let her hold onto your arm, it won't take long and it won't hurt you." Edward said, while Jasper was calming our family and Neferet.

Neferet held out her arm, amazed at the calm that just recently took over her thoughts. Nessie took her arm and showed Neferet whatever it was that she was showing her.

Neferet smiled after about a minute, and she looked at Nessie and said, "Thank you, Nessie," and lifted her gaze to me, and then Aphrodite.

"It's been nice to get to know you all, so I think it's time to give you a tour. And seeing as Rosalie has already been given the tour, I think it's time that she got shown to her room. That's what our young prophetess Aphrodite is here for. And Emmett, your tour can wait. You start your first class in five minutes"

Aphrodite grimaced at the thought of showing me to my room, but she just said "Okay".

"She will be in Zoey Redbird's room." Aphrodite's face turned even sourer than her horrible grimace that she wore before. And all she did was nod her head and lead me away from my family and towards the girl's dormitory.

We walked to my new room in silence, and she left me as soon as I had opened the door. As soon as I put my bag down on the floor, I left and sat in the comfy loveseat downstairs and flicked on the TV.

About 40 minutes later, the show I was watching, The Bold and the Beautiful, had finished, many girls had been coming into the dorm left, right and centre for the last 10 minutes, and I decided that it was time to meet my new roommate. I walk upstairs and inside my room and I open the door.

It's time to make my grand entrance.


	3. Battlefield

_***A.N I think its write something Aphrodite's POV, except without any swear words, because I'm not known to swear. The worst words I'll say are crap and arse mostly, and maybe throwing some random words that aren't too bad to say. In this story, I made up the bit about Aphrodite being on meds after she was turned human/vamp, so if you were wondering what that was about, well now you know what it's about. So yeah, enjoy, read and review! **___

_Aphrodite POV_

I am pulled out of class today, not that I care, by the evil bitch Neferet. Don't ask me how or why she was allowed to stay the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night, because I honestly have no idea.

"Aphrodite," She says, nodding her head in the direction of the almost empty corridor that only has a few feline occupants at the moment.

We walk in the direction of the nod, and I follow after her, glaring as if the sun were shining directly into my eyes. She was leading us out to Nyx's out to the east wall and she told me to sit up on the wall, and she sat too.

"Okay, what's with all the nicey-nice today? You don't have to hide your dark side from me. You know that I've known about it since I first started here." Goddess, I sound like Stevie Rae. I guess the imprint did affect me in a way. I've obtained her lingual abilities.

She puts an innocent look on her face, but I can tell she knows exactly what I'm on about. She's just being all 'never-do-wrong-Neferet' for the sake of it. Or maybe she's just psyching herself up for something big?

"Aphrodite, when you go to get your meds today, just keep in mind..."

"Great, you've poisoned them or something, haven't you?" I ask, sarcastically, but also knowing that it's something that she would do if it came to drastic measures. Goddess, maybe not even _drastic _measures, but just for the sake of it or for something to do in her spare time.

"No, I just want you to keep in mind that we'll have some new staff of a _different_ sort today."

"What kind of _different_ sort? We're not talking raven mockers or Kalona clones, are we?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and Zoey's getting a new roommate today, except she won't be a student. We just had no more beds in our vampyre dorms. Not that she needs a bed. Now, I just want you to go to the cafeteria, have some lunch and then come back to me. The guests should be here by then."

I knew well enough not to ask more questions about our guests, because it would be impossible to get straight answers from her. I make my way to the cafeteria and on my way, am joined by my gorgeous hunk-of-a-man Darius. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me closer to him, and that is followed by him running his hand through my hair soothingly.

"Hey, you seem tense, my beauty," he says with plenty of worry in his eyes. I just wish he would stop worrying about me all the time, but then, where am I going to get my attention from. I certainly don't get any from the nerd herd.

"Zoey's getting a new roommate today, and she doesn't know. I'm just hoping for her sake that it's someone nice, someone trustable. Goddess knows she needs to be able to trust more people than just the nerd herd and Grandma Redbird."

He looks at me, his face telling me not to be too concerned, but his eyes telling a completely different story.

We walk into the cafeteria and grab some food. There's not much of a choice of food here at school if you're looking for something that's appealing to your tastebuds. It's all healthy, healthy, healthy, so you can survive the change. It's such a shame that not everyone survives to tell the tale about their transformation, unless you un-die like Stevie Rae and Venus did.

Darius and I sit at a table at the very back of the room. I can hear his voice, but I am completely zoned out. I feel like screaming, and what I am seeing is definitely not the best thing I've ever seen. Is now seriously the time to have a vision?

_There is a large group of beautiful people that are unusual. I've never seen anyone like them, a different sort of blood running through their veins. It's immortal, nothing like I've ever seen. They bear no marks or tattoos, just battle scars and sparkles._

_There are 9 of them, a family, but not related. I see the personality of each and every one of them, and as it turns out, some have powers that I'd never seen or heard of before, strange affinities._

_One of the powered ones is a small pixie-like girl. She is like me, a prophetess, except not one of Nyx. This is strange._

_Pixie girl is holding the hand of a boy, pain strewn across his face permanently. He has a gift of mind control, a bit like the red fledglings and red vampyres, but not quite like it._

_There are three more powered people; a dull but beautiful girl. She is a shield or a guardian of some sort. The boy next to her, holding her hand is a mind-reader, which I could spot from a mile away. He has the same blank face as Neferet often does when she is containing herself. He smiles, and it looks as if Neferet's mouth was placed on his face. The last one is a very young child. She's not completely one of them, and I cannot tell what her power is. She looks only five years old, but the shield and the mind-reader watch for her as if she was only a newborn._

My vision has stopped, and I can't help but to rub my eyes and feel the coolness of a face washer dripping water on my forehead. I have a splitting headache, and to top it off, I'm confused at what this vision is about.

I open my eyes and get a quick glimpse of Darius looking at me worriedly as he always does whilst I am having visions. My eyes start to go fuzzy and I am taken back into vision world again, without a minute's change-over time since my last vision.

_It's the same non-related family once again. This time, they are in the Tulsa House of Night, and in different places around the school at the same time. I catch glimpse of a blond-haired girl, who looks to be searching through someone's belongings during classes, but she is obviously not a student._

_There is a largely-built boy teaching a class that looks to be a Vamp Sociology 101 class, and unlike the blond girl, I am actually this guy. My attention is focused completely on Zoey Redbird as I talk to the whole class. Stark won't like this._

_All of the others are getting the grand tour of the school by Neferet, who seems beside herself with happiness. And like the big-bulky boy, I am Neferet, and I can hear her thoughts._

'_Great, this is going to be the best way to bring Zoey down. First, I'll get rid of Stark, then Aphrodite, then the whole of her nerd herd._

My second vision ends there, and I find myself in Darius's strong, muscular arms, and the face washer is still dripping water all over my face. My eyes are sore, and my splitting headache has turned to a migraine, and I can't help but to burst into tears.

"Darius, I'm not hungry." Is the first thing I say to my warrior, followed by, "I have to go, but don't follow me. I was given instructions and I will follow them." Ha! Me follow instructions? As if, is what Darius is thinking, but he just nods his head as I walk out of the cafeteria.

I walk as fast as I can, and I find Neferet in by the east wall, talking to a large family of beautiful people. A large non-related family, like the one in my visions, and it is that same family.

I hear my name being said, and as I'm walking over to the group, I hear introductions.

"Show Rosalie to her new room. She will be sharing with Zoey." Neferet commands me, and all I do is nod my head and walk away, followed by the blond-haired girl.

Our trip to Zoey's room is silent. I can't get the past two visions out of my head. What do they mean? They'd have to be bad, wouldn't they? I've never had a good vision.

I lead Rosalie to her new room, and just walk away, and all I can think of is that I have to go to tell Darius of my visions. I can see him worrying a mile away.

When I get down to the cafeteria, all I can do is plonk myself onto the chair next to Darius.

Boy, do I have some talking to do.


	4. Fearless

_***A.N. If you hadn't noticed, I'm going for many different POVs, even though the main characters are Zoey and Rosalie. I'm trying a POV from HoN one chapter, Twilight POV the next. I don't know whether I'm going to keep using that format, but I'm going to try. I know that that means the story will be moving really slowly, but whatever, you'll get used to it soon enough. Mariah xoxo.**_

_Emmett POV_

So, today was definitely weird. First of all, we were moving out of our Forks home in Washington and into some vampyre finishing school in Tulsa, Oklahoma. We've gone from the corner of the US to the very centre of it. I can't believe that we were forced to arrive by car. Oh well, it's not like we're going to get tired, or thirsty for that matter, so that permits us to drive for however long we needed to.

I get to spend a whole car ride with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle, discussing various hunting trips and all of our cute (I can't believe that I'm calling this cute) little memories from living in Forks, where we can hunt now and how long we'll be staying at Tulsa.

Then I get an unexpected piece of news from Carlisle, and it's not particularly okay with me. He should've either asked about it or at least told me about it before agreeing to it.

"Oh, Emmett, before you get the shock of your life from the headmistress of this school..."

I quickly interrupt him. How much information was he going to hold back from me?

"What? Since when is it a _school_? I thought you said it was an institute for special teenagers going through a change. Wait that is sort of like a school isn't it?" Gosh, I feel so stupid right now!

"What I was saying, before I was interrupted, is that you will be teaching a sociology class."

"Great! I'm a teacher now! _Just what I always wanted to do with my eternal life!"_

"Emmett, remember that it's not just _any _school." Alice piped in. Jeez, the pixie is in on it, too. Why am I always the last to know?

"That's right, Alice. It's not just any school. It's a vampyre finishing school." Carlisle says coolly. Why didn't he just say that in the first place?

"So they're just like us? They're basically fledglings, right? Young vampires?" that shouldn't be too bad then. Just teaching the young ones how live as an adult vampire.

"Not exactly, Emmett. They are a different kind of vampyre, and you'll be teaching them what it's like to be one of _our _kinds of vampire. They are very different from us, I think you'll find. They even sleep!"

Haha, a vampire that sleeps. I've definitely heard everything now. This should be fun!

So, we spend the remaining three and a half hours of car trip conversing about these different vampyres. _Now _I've heard everything.

As soon as we reach the Tulsa school, which I've learned is called the Tulsa House of Night, the front gate is opened by a strong-looking male. I've heard all about the previous comeuppances and events of the school, and know that this largely built male, quite like myself on this minor feature, is a Son of Erebus Warrior.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee arrive shortly after, and join us while we give ourselves a little tour of the school. Where's the headmistress, isn't she supposed to meet her guests to give them a tour instead of having them lurking (haha lurking) around the school.

We're wandering around aimlessly when we finally see signs of life, actually just un-dead-immortals, in the forms of Rosalie, Esme and a tattooed woman I take to be the High Priestess (yes, I've learned the terminology for that, too). We walk over to them, where we are introduced to the High Priestess Neferet.

She is left in awe after being told, or shown in Renesmee's case, our hidden powers, and left unimpressed by mine, Rosalie's, Carlisle's and Esme's lack of powers. She tells us of her affinity (yes, I learned that too, when being told the story of Zoey Redbird's affinity for the five elements), but I am as unimpressed as she was about my lack of talent. It's not like I haven't seen her kind of power, either. She's nothing special compared to Zoey Redbird. Gosh, I have to meet her.

I snap back out of my thoughts to find Edward and Neferet both glaring at me and both glancing over at Rosalie. Damn, I forgot there were two mind readers around me at that moment. I shoot them a mental question, meaning for it to sound, well, meaningful, I guess.

_Do you honestly thing I'd ditch my Rosalie, my wife, for some powerful fledgling teenager?_

They both just glared at me again, obviously horrified at the thought. I keep forgetting that I am a vampire and a creepy old guy on the inside.

"And Emmett, your tour can wait. Your first class starts in five minutes." Oh great, just what I need. I don't even know my way around yet and she's making me do a class?

Rosalie walks away in silence with Aphrodite. I wish I'd been concentrating long enough to hear what was going on. I only ever really pay attention when I hear my name or it's an intense conversation.

"Esme, seeing as you've already had the tour, would you be able to show the rest of your family around the room while I show Emmett to the room he'll be teaching in?" Neferet asks. I'm just hoping Esme will say yes. I need to know about the people in my class and how obnoxious they are.

"Sure, Neferet, anything for our new host," as soon as Esme says this, a massive smirk spread across her face. That could be dangerous.

Esme leads the group away to take them on the tour. Alice smiles and waves at me and I smile back absently.

"Okay, Emmett, follow me. You will be teaching a Vampyre Sociology class five times a week. I want you to teach them about how you live as a vampire. It's to teach them that there are other types of vampires that go through a very different type of change. I'll be in there with you to see how you go and assure that the class behaves, not that they ever misbehave."

She leads me to the classroom just as the bell goes, and gives me a 'good luck' look, smiling at me pleasantly.

Moments later, many fledglings walk into the room and take their seats when I notice the girl with the beautiful tattoos. Beautiful was an understatement. She is so captivating that all I want to do is stare at her, trace her tattoos with my finger. And her mark is filled in. She definitely looked powerful.

I start the class, and it's nerve-racking to have so many people looking up at me. I decide to just babble on about us different vamps, stopping to answer questions.

Zoey Redbird has the most questions, and which gives me a reason to stare at her. I feel many eyes on me, and I'm just glad that Rose isn't in here to eyeball me looking at Zoey Redbird.

Before I know it, the class is over, but I can't stop looking or thinking of the beautiful girl. Everyone walks out of the room, leaving just me and Neferet by ourselves. Surely she'd noticed me gawking at Zoey Redbird, and she could potentially use it as blackmail against me. From what I've heard, she's an evil plotting witch, the Tsi Sgili to be exact. Oh well, what I have heard could be false.

"Zoey Redbird's really something, isn't she Emmett?" says Neferet, noticing how awkward it made this moment.

I walk out of the room, hoping to get away from the Tsi Sgili and get a tour from Rose or Edward.

"See ya later, Neferet." I say, and I just leave.


	5. Two Is Better Than One

_***A.N. Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a bit lazy with my reading and writing of late. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Mariah xoxo.**_

_Zoey POV_

So, this is way unexpected. Today, I walk into my sociology class and find an incredibly gorgeous vamp without tattoos or a mark teaching the class. I come back from class and lunch at the end of the day and am just about to relax in my roommate-free bedroom to find Aphrodite sitting on my bed looking glum.

"Zoey, you're getting a roommate today," Aphrodite says to me. I'm just waiting and hoping that she'll say that I'm moving in to her room, but there are absolutely no squeals of excitement coming from her. I don't understand. She should be happy that I have a new roomie.

And all of a sudden when Aphrodite is explaining to me that there's a whole new breed of vampire staying at the school, which I already knew from the mega-hot vamp teacher, a tall beautiful blond girl walks into my room. I take it that she is my roommate.

She bursts my little bubble of fantasy by telling me that her 'husband is Emmett Cullen', aka Professor Cullen, as in mega-hot vamp teacher; and I think to myself, 'Ah, hell'! could it possibly get any worse?

I look at Aphrodite with a look that said, 'Aren't you going to yell SURPRISE?', or 'You've been punked, vampyre style!", but she didn't say a word or make any noise whatsoever. All I got was a sympathetic but worried look on her face, but I can't imagine what's so troubling about the blond girl standing in the doorway. She looked like your typical teenage girl, except much, much prettier.

"Umm, come in." I say, and it makes me nervous to think that Aphrodite is literally shaking in her brand new Jimmy Choo boots at the thought of this new girl.

Aphrodite walks out of the room but I don't follow her. I have a feeling that whatever's troubling her can wait until we're in the complete privacy of the whole gang. I have a feeling that Aphrodite might have had a vision sometime in the last few days and she's just not telling me.

"So, you're my new roommate. Hey, I'm Zoey Redbird, Fledgling High Priestess and Leader of The Dark Daughters, to say the most about myself." I launch my hand out in front of me, wondering if she'll take it and shake it, or if she'll just reject the whole handshake gesture altogether.

"Yeah, I am. My name's Rosalie, but just call me Rose, everyone else does." Rosalie says. She doesn't shake my hand. Damn, I've just been rejected by my new roommate. This is nothing like when I met Stevie Rae for the first time.

"So..." I begin, not sure of where I am going to go with this conversation. She looks just as nervous as I feel at the moment. Jeez, I already sound like I've mastered all the looks that she gets on her face and I've only just met her.

"How about we start by getting to know each other? You should go first, seeing as you've been here longer. Give me the whole information pack on yourself or whatever you guys do around here."

This girl sounds a bit like Aphrodite at the moment. They'll probably end up as best friends in the end anyway.

"How about you meet all of my friends and stuff, and then I meet your family?" I offer, flashing her my cheesy grin afterwards. Goddess knows that I want to see Emmett again. Imagine if Stark were to find out that I have the hots for some older guy that I just met. Okay, I won't put myself through all of this drama, especially after I just lost Heath.

"Okay, let's do this thing." She said, sounding slightly cheesy herself.

We make our way out of the room and make our way to the place where we were most likely to find the gang.

In the homeroom, we found a whole bunch of girls and boys sitting around the TV watching a repeat of "Days of our Lives". Jeesh, who would want to bother watching such bullpoopie, anyway?

I make my way over to the TV and turn it off so I could catch everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, this is my new roommate Rosalie Hale. She's one of the _different_ vampires."

Hellos echoed their way across the room coming from everywhere.

"Rosalie, these are my friends. Would you like a list of their names, or something, because there are loads of them?" I ask her, somewhat casually and sarcastically.

"No, just their names will be fine for now." She replies, obviously picking up on the sarcasm.

"Okay, from left to right on the lounges, there's Darius, Aphrodite, Jack, Damien, Stevie Rae, Erin, Shaunee, Erik, TJ and Cole. And on the floor in the other direction there's Kramisha, Shannon, Stark, Venus, Johnny B, Elliott and Anthony."

"Haha yeah, there are a lot of them. And I thought that my family was pretty populated." Rosalie laughs for the first time since I met her for the first time.

"Time for me to meet your family yet?" I ask her. I really can't wait to see gorgeous Emmett again. I know that he's Rosalie's hubby and all, but it's hardly my fault that he was blessed with amazing looks. If only all vamps were half as good looking as him, I'd be in heaven.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says and we wave goodbye to everyone while they all flash their somewhat dazzling smiles at us as we leave.

She takes me to the teachers dorm where we find that the rest of her family is currently accommodated.

"Ahh, Rose, there you are. We were wondering when you'd show your face again." A handsome guy holding a child says, laughing.

"I was just doing a meet and greet with all of Zoey's friends. I'll tell you what; there are more than just a few of them. It was like making a speech in front of an audience of thousands, except that I didn't have to speak much at all." Rosalie laughs, knowing that it would make me want to interrupt and say that she was just exaggerating. But I guess she's right, and I guess that sometimes I'm a little too modest.

"Hey, I'm Zoey Redbird" I say cheerily, trying to keep the atmosphere as happy as possible. I don't want to cause trouble the first time I meet them.

"Yes, we've all heard a great deal about you. We're honoured to have such a brave and powerful being standing before us." A man that looks just a bit older says. I wonder who told them about me. If it was Neferet, I'm sure that she wouldn't have sugar-coated it that much.

"Zoey, this is my family. The child is Renesmee; the man holding her is Edward sitting next to his wife Bella. Then there's Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and my husband Emmett, whom I know that you've already met."

Emmett shot me a wink, which everyone saw. That's when things got awkward.


	6. Broken

_**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter to the story you all know and love (at least I hope you love it). Only another 6 months and 4 weeks until Awakened, and I'm very excited. And by the way, this chapter is a bit long and mostly Zoey telling Rosalie what's happened throughout the last few months of her being marked. Mariah xoxo.**_

_Rosalie POV_

(The lowdown)

So, today is when I had that little meet and greet session with Zoey and all of her friends. I thought that such a well known girl would have a few more friends than that, but whatever. I guess this means that I'm going to have to get to know all of her little friends in order to make nice with this new race of vampire.

I showed her my family, all of which are too welcoming most of the time. I'm pretty sure they'd even be fine with me bringing a rabid werewolf to meet the family. That's pretty much what they did with Bella and her dog friends.

And my thoughts on her? I thought that she wasn't too bad, after all that she's been through, always playing the never-do-wrong hero, defeating evil and everyone of their bad guy friends.

I expected her to be a bit more stuck up and up herself than that as well. But you never know, because I don't know what she's really like. I've only known her for a few hours, and that's a very short time to make an impression on someone.

The worst part about her is that I think Emmett has the hots for her, which is just unacceptable. I swear that I caught Emmett winking at her, not just for me to see, but in front of the whole Cullen family.

Anyways, I'm sure that Zoey has at least one boyfriend at the moment. I heard that her human boyfriend died not long ago, and she was still with some other guy and was totally into some evil bird man at the same time.

(Straight after the awkwardness)

I can't help but to pull Emmett aside and tell him that he and Zoey aren't the only ones in the room, and that he does have his beautiful wife in the room watching on.

He just shrugs this off, so I announce that Zoey and I had to go and take care of something for Neferet. Zoey was raring to get out of the awkward room, but at the mention of Neferet, she was a bit reluctant.

I pulled her outside, pulling her by the wrist as if she were a slave in tight, uncomfortable shackles. I felt like I was trying to pull deadweight, as she refused to move her feet after the mentioning of Neferet.

I manage to get her out of the room and the building altogether.

"We don't really have to go sort something out for Neferet, you know. It was just an excuse to escape my family after my husband just winked at you." I fumed, expecting for her to catch on quicker than she actually did.

"Oh, okay. You would not believe all of the crazy stuff Neferet's put me through in the last few months. If I told you, you'd just think that it's bullpoopie. And I honestly don't want to have to put up with more guy trouble this month. Seriously, it's just a constant pain in the butt." Zoey says, trying to make me sympathize with her.

"Right, as long as you don't so much as talk to him alone, you will stay alive." I explain to her, trying to make her get the picture.

We start walking towards our dorm, not talking to each other, until I remember her saying something about what Neferet has put her through.

"Hey Zoey, or would you rather be called Zo?-" I ask her, trying to make her feel more comfortable around me.

"Just call me Z. Everyone else does." She says, somewhat amused at me trying to get to know her by a nickname.

"You know how you said that before, about Neferet putting you through so much in the last few months, what did you mean?" I ask her. I want to try to get to know her as soon as possible, so I can get a heads up if something happens to either of us.

"Don't worry about it. You'd just think I was making stuff up to turn you against people. That's what everyone else thought at first, and some people still don't believe that what I'm saying is the truth." She says worriedly. I don't think that she's used to me being her roommate quite yet.

I hadn't realised, but we'd just been standing outside the door to get into the dorm. I open the door and walk inside, and I start to talk again.

"Shoot. I'll try my best to believe whatever you tell me. I have to learn to trust my new roommate." I say, trying to reassure Z, hoping that she'll tell me the whole story.

"Okay. When I was marked, I was chosen as a daughter of Nyx. She blessed me with an affinity, which is a power, that is unlike any other, and I'm the first ever fledgling or vamp to have this affinity. I have an affinity for all five of the elements." She tries to explain to me. I think I'll have to look into what all of this stuff is to understand it.

"Okay, so I get that an affinity is a power. But what are the five elements and why is it so special to have an affinity like this?" I ask her. I hope that I don't come off as a dumb blond like the stereotype of a blond is.

"It means that I get to control all of the elements; spirit, earth, water, fire and air." Zoey explains to me.

"So it's like how Edward can read minds and Alice has visions?" I ask her.

"Yes, it is. Aphrodite has visions, too. We call her a prophetess of Nyx, even though she is mostly human." Zoey tells me, which I already knew.

"Right. Continue then." I demand.

"So, when Neferet found out that I have these particular powers, she decided that she was going to be my mentor. She thought that if she could turn me against Aphrodite, I might then join forces with her. She wanted to overthrow the High Council." Zoey explains, with most of which I don't understand.

"Why would she want you to turn against Aphrodite? Why is she getting people to join forces with her so she can overthrow the council?" I ask her.

By this time we were just about up in our room, and were walking along the corridor.

"Well, because Aphrodite being a prophetess and all, if anyone found out about Neferet's plans, then she'd be totally screwed. For at least the first week or so, she had me turned against Aphrodite. And as for the rest of the plan, she's unsatisfied with being a high priestess. She wants to rule the whole vampyre world." She explains to me, and every bit more she tells me about it, I am starting to understand. It's not just what she's saying that I understand, I understand why Neferet wanted us here in the first place. She could use our powers.

"Okay, go on, I understand so far." I say, encouraging her to complete the whole story.

"Okay, so, I had been invited to a ritual of the Dark Daughters, which is basically, we form the circle, one fledgling representing an element, and it's used to help calm our stress, socialize and all that. There was a Halloween ritual, where Aphrodite, who was the leader of the Dark Daughters at the time, accidently summoned evil spirits. I stepped in to save the day, and I'd not long learned of my affinity, which is when I became the leader of the Dark Daughters and got my first tattoos." Zoey explains, flashing me the set of tattoos covering her hands.

"My best friend and roommate Stevie Rae died. I didn't yet know of Neferet's intentions until a few days later. She got her lover, poet laureate Loren Blake, who used to be a professor here, to make it look like he was in love with me. I ended up losing my virginity to that son of a bitch while I had an imprint, which is a blood bond, with my human almost-boyfriend Heath, and was dating Erik Night, only one of the hottest guys in the school. That night, Erik turned into a vampyre and found us making love." Zoey explains, looking like she'll burst into tears.

"I also found out about Neferet's army of red fledglings. They are a bunch of people that were fledglings that didn't make it through the transformation. When I'd found out about them, they had gone rogue and were bloodthirsty killers. They killed two football players and then Neferet went and beheaded two of the professors. One of them was Loren, who had broken my imprint with Heath and replaced it with his own."

She looked like she was about to cry again, so I interrupted her. We had not long gotten into our room and closed the door.

"Listen, if it makes you upset or uncomfortable to talk about this, you can stop. I won't ask anymore of you." I explain to her, being more sympathetic than I usually am.

"I just want you to know that you can't trust Neferet with anything. She almost got my friends, grandma and I killed, along with killing many others along the way, destroying them for life."

"Okay, and you don't have to tell me the rest until you are comfortable with it. I think you should go and finish watching whatever it was that your friends are watching. I'll stay here and rest for a while." I tell her, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Okay then, I thought you didn't sleep though." She says to me questioningly.

"That's not to say I can't try, is it. Hey Z, do you have a boyfriend?" I ask her for no reason.

"Yes I do, his name is Stark, and well actually, it's James. He's also my warrior. Why do you ask?" She wonders.

"I just think you should go and cuddle up to him if you're upset, that's all. I know that Emmett does that for me." I explain to her.

She leaves me in the room, at which point I pick up a book labelled The Fledgling Handbook 101, and start reading. This might give me some understanding of the new world that I live in.


	7. Untouchable

_***A.N Hello again, my faithful readers! How are you lately? I'm back with another chapter today and I would also like to say that there are only 141 days until Awakened! If you hadn't already noticed, I'm excited and counting down the days! Hope you like all of my future chappies! Mariah xoxo.**_

_Neferet POV_

New vampires. They could mean a potential threat to Little Miss Zoey Redbird, the so far undefeated newly-crowned High Priestess. And these vampires just happen to be vegetarian, which is just my luck. So I have to have a supply of fresh animal blood for them when they need it, and I can't even begin to explain how putrid and disgusting that stuff is.

But they do have their advantages, might I add.

One is a mind-reader, which is good for knowing the strategies and plans of Zoey and her devious fledgling gang.

Another is a prophetess, and even though the fledglings have their own prophetess, this one is able to see even the slightest changes in the future in her visions, unlike Aphrodite.

There is also a shield vampire, who can even expand her shield past herself, which can stop any attacks that we might fall victim to.

There is a mind-controller, in a way which controls the atmosphere of the room they're in or wherever they are. If we can force Zoey and her gang into thinking that they are safe from any attack, we could wipe out Zoey Redbird's existence all together.

And then there's the little half-vampire child, who can share her thoughts with you in just images when she touches you. Now that could be something to come to my advantage. If Zoey is awed enough by this adorable little child, I could get her to believe that I have changed, or even given up the fight.

With all of these powers combined, also with all of these vampires having super speed, agility and strength, Zoey will be wiped off the face of the earth in no time at all.

Yes, they might have their affinities, but the powers that we will have against them will definitely be way more powerful than theirs.

Now, the only thing I have to do is to find a way to make the Cullens believe that Zoey is not what she seems to them. That was the whole point of making Emmett a professor. I can use him to get to Zoey, like I did with Loren not too long ago, and that worked like a charm. That was also the point of putting Rosalie in the room with Zoey. If I can get Rosalie to just catch Zoey and Emmett in action, then she will immediately want to get Zoey back.

So, I'm sitting in my room with a baggie of blood in hand, plotting and going to all of this trouble to eliminate Zoey from existence. It will make my plot to rule the whole of the vampyre world much easier without her and her little posse hanging around ruining my future.

If only Kalona, my Erebus, was here still. And to think that I summoned him just to lose him again is one of the worst things I've ever thought. He was only interested in Zoey anyway, his _A-ya_. No matter what he said, he would never try to hurt Zoey, and he would never want to see her suffer.

All this thought of evil plots and Kalona is making me wish that I never did anything to Loren, because since I did that and gave away my plot and position with the students it's gone downhill. Loren at least loved me.

I drink the baggie of blood and bring myself to go for a walk around Tulsa for a while. I know I'm so high up in the food chain and everything, but the Tsi Sgili has got to go for a walk sometimes, to refresh her mind and body and come up with effective ways to get the Cullens to hate Zoey quickly.

I walk through the school and out of the east wall, clearing my head of all thoughts of Zoey Redbird's existence. I walk towards the depot, thinking that maybe I will go for a walk in all of the caves and tunnels and see how _my _red fledglings are going.

I enter the dark and damp smelling depot, lighting an oil lamp that I find mounted on the wall. I knew that Stevie Rae and Zoey's red fledglings did the place up and stuff, but I never imagined it to have bedrooms with bed frames and mattresses in it.

I know that the red fledglings are still living down here, but they're all at school, so they won't ever know I was in here.

I walk down the dark tunnels, until I suddenly see some light up ahead. This can't possibly be the end of the depot and tunnels can it? I haven't even been in here for 5 minutes.

I decide to keep walking and investigate. Maybe it's my red fledglings coming to steal some baggies of blood or ransacking for some mattresses or lamps.

I turn around a corner to shine my lamp on Dallas. I'm shocked to find out that he is a red vampyre, which is something that I didn't expect happen to him anytime soon.

"Dallas, what are you doing down here? And since when have you been a vampyre?"

"Neferet? Aren't you supposed to be out plotting to kill Zoey or something? And I've been a vampyre for a while actually. And check it out; I have an affinity for electricity. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Why aren't you in school? Stark's still going to school and he's a vampyre."

"I would go to school if I had a reason. I caught Stevie Rae with Rephaim, you know that creepy Ravenmocker thingy. She fell in love with it, which is just disgusting. I only came in here today to grab the rest of my stuff and get out of here." He said to me, giving me the slightest hint that he would perhaps join forces with me.

"Say, Dallas, would you like to join me in bringing down Zoey and friends?"

"Why, I mean, it's only Stevie Rae that I'm angry at. She's the only one that deserves to get hurt. She hurt me, so now it's her turn." He said grimly, and he's trying hard to resist the offer.

"Well, you sound a lot more violent than you used to be. I only remember a gentle Dallas, even as a rogue fledgling." I say, convincingly.

"I guess you're right, Neferet. I guess that I'm never going to be the way I used to ever again, am I? I hardly know myself anymore, so why not just become a new person all together?" He asks himself, putting two and two together.

"So, it's settled. Will you join me? No going back?" I ask him, binding his promise.

"It's settled. I'll join you, with no going back." Dallas says with delight and enthusiasm spread across his face.

We grasp arms, and unexpectedly, Dallas leans in and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Thank you, my High Priestess, for giving me another chance." He says, looking me in the eyes. It looks like I've found a replacement for Loren. And there'll be no need to try to get Emmett to lead Zoey on, because he'll just do that himself.


	8. You

_***A.N. Hey guys, it's been a long time since I last updated. Thank you to the people who have stuck with this story, or even bothered to review in the first place. I know it's been a slow and working progress, but I try to post great chapters, even when I have writers block and lose all of my creativity. But enough of my rambling and so forth, I present you my latest chapter. Happy reading, Mariah xoxo.**_

_Stark POV (sorry he hasn't had a part yet)_

I walk down the narrow corridors leading to Zoey's room. I am happy to be her warrior, and also very happy to have her back as a complete person, tattoos and all.

So, lately, there's been a bit of a change at the House of Night Tulsa. I mean, not so big of a change, seeing as we're basically the same, minus the few differences we have.

The Cullens are here, and they're not so bad. It could've been worse. They could've been worse than Agonising Aphrodite, but I've heard of a blond girl in the Cullen family with a similar nature and traits. Seriously, I don't know how much good Zoey sees in Miss I'm-an-Aphrodisiac Aphrodite, but it must be a fair bit, considering Zoey must have trust issues by now after all she's been through.  
And something is stirring me. Neferet, who was amazingly let back into the House of Night as High Priestess, put the new blond vampire into a room with my girl.

I knock on the door, to find Zoey answering, and then planting a passionate kiss on my lips. I suspect the worst for Zoey's future. I haven't heard anything about visions from Aphrodite, but something must be completely screwed, or _someone _must be completely screwed, to have let a different species of vampyre into the House of Night. I am yet to meet a member of the species, so I can only really make a judgement based on what I've heard.

I heard from Aphrodite that Zoey's roommate is bad news. I mean, I've seen the girl once, but Zoey only briefly introduced her to us, and that was the first day they came. It's been four days since, and I have barely seen Zoey, not even at lunch has she spoken to me.

"Hey, Zo," I smile down at her, feeling the warmth of her kiss still on my lips. "How have you been? I haven't heard much from you lately. Is something wrong?" I ask her, hoping that all she's been doing is meeting and greeting the family of her roommate.

"I'm fine," She says with a smile, "but I have missed you. I've just been busy showing Rose her way around, meeting her family, that kind of stuff. And I'm still trying to figure out how in the name of Nyx Neferet managed to get her position back as High Priestess after killing Shekinah."

"You've got to stop worrying Zo! It'll all be worked out. I mean, you still have me to protect you, you have all of your friends, and also you have your kick-ass powers given to you by Nyx. Excuse my French." I say, laughing.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that." She says sounding thoughtful and a little out of it. "Hey Stark, do you want to come with me and meet the Cullens? I can assure you that they are _all _very welcoming."

"Sure." I say unsurely. I let her take me by the hand and lead me out of the small-ish room and into the teachers' dorm. She knocks on a door, leading into a room in a building I've never had to enter.  
A petite little girl with a cute face (I can assure you I'm not hitting on her in my mind) answers the door. She is the most adorable little thing I think I've ever seen.

"Hi Zoey," the cute little girl says, in such a cute little voice. "Who's this? Is he your _boyfriend_?" She adds playfully.

"Yes, he is Nessie. I want you to meet my boyfriend and warrior, James Stark." Zoey introduces me.

"Come inside," says Nessie, and takes my large hand into her tiny one. All of a sudden, I see a flash of memories, memories of Zoey. In these memories, I am in the position of Nessie, who is looking up at Zoey as she talks about me. I am amazed by the powers of this little girl.

"Ah, Zoey," says a pixie-looking girl in a golden sundress. She hurries to Zoey, pulling her into a tight hug. "I saw you coming with your boyfriend. You must be the infamous Stark. Nice to meet you, Stark," the girl grins, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," I say, unsure of what her name even was. And it sounds like she possesses a power similar to Aphrodite, if I heard correctly, which I'm sure I did.

"Guess what, Zoey? Jakey is here too! He came on a surprise visit just to see how me, Mummy and Daddy are doing!" Says little Nessie in the cutest voice ever.

"I remember you talking about him before. What is he again?" Zoey ponders, blushing as if she were embarrassed to forget someone's name. But that's not too embarrassing, as I do it all the time.

"He's a wolf." Nessie says, in a matter-of-factly voice.

"What, so you mean he's a pet?" I ask Nessie, and she shoots me a glare. I don't know what I said wrong, but it must've been hurtful to her.

"No, he is not my pet, stupid. He's a werewolf."

I wondered what that terrible smell was. He smells sort of like Duchess, only a bit cleaner and not so pet-like. He smells wild, or free for the use of a better, less-insulting word.

"How about we go and meet Jake then?" Zoey says, saving us from awkwardness and embarrassment at the same time.

I walk into the room, wary of what I will probably see. Yes, Jake is a werewolf, and immediately, there was something about him that I hate.

This instantly triggered something in me, causing me to act on something not as great as hate, but something less than acquaintance. I didn't even know what hit me. But I do know that in less than a minute after being confined in a room with this guy, we were rolling around on the ground in a brawl.

Nothing could stop me. Not even Zoey's voice. This went on for quite a while, until I suddenly lost this battle. I fell unconscious to the floor, and I wasn't so sure that I could be forgiven for this battle, this mistake. All I know is that, now I may have just ruined everything with Zoey and her roommate.

_**Okay, so I just thought that I might mention the names of all my reviewers. I didn't want to do it at the start because I was so anxious for you to start reading:  
**__Aurelia Roschelle, LittleDhampir123, Squirrels1112, Team Rosalie, BigTimeBabyDoll, SabrinaaaXOXO, Vacni  
__**I encourage you all to get behind this story and review. If you do, I promise I will make an attempt to update sooner! Mariah xoxo.**_


	9. Know The Enemy

_***A.N. Hello readers, well, I promised a sooner update, so here it is. I brought Jacob into the story last chapter, but he didn't come with the rest of the pack. I just wanted to stir it up a bit. And I will try to use more adjectives in my stories; I know the majority of my writing, if not all, is terrible in that department. So yeah, sit back and enjoy Chapter 9! Mariah xoxo.**_

_Jacob POV_

You would think that running the whole way from La Push to Tulsa would be tiring, considering that they're 2, 205 miles apart. But actually, it's quite refreshing. Of course, I went the whole way in wolf form and it took me over a day to get to Tulsa, but it was worth it. Although I had a run in with a coven of vamps in Casper, Wyoming, they weren't too hard to shake off. We were matched for speed, but I guess that they must have found my scent off-putting.  
And then, when I reached Tulsa, I could smell a few vamps, which is how I even managed to locate the Tulsa House of Night anyway. But the fledglings had a stranger scent about them. It wasn't much like the scent of the vamps. It had a richer smell, sort of spicier, I guess you could say.

When I arrived, I found Neferet to be...accepting, seeing that I am a werewolf and I arrived in wolf form and all, in case of any trouble. Neferet lead me through the school to where the Cullens were staying, and I could smell them a mile off, and I'm sure they could pick up my scent from the same distance. Just before walking into the room, I transformed back into human Jacob Black, if you'd go as far as to call me human.

It was a happy reunion, and I was glad to see that Nessie missed me just as much as I missed her. I'm welcomed with open arms by the rest of the family too, now that we've all overcome and sorted out or differences what with my Imprint with Nessie. Alice wrinkles her nose at my smell as soon as Neferet lead me into the room, but smiles as if she wasn't deterred.

"Jakey!" Nessie squeals with delight, running towards me, followed by a high jump, forcing me to catch her. Actually, it wasn't really forceful, because that makes it sound like she's a brat. For the use of a better phrase, I scooped her up into my arms and pulled her into the biggest hug I think I've ever given.

"She's been looking forward to seeing you, and she hasn't stopped talking about you since the car trip here." Bella says to me on the sly, because she knew Nessie would be a bit embarrassed if it was said out loud.

Following this, I am on the receiving end of many hugs and hand-shakes, with each vampire crinkling their nose at my scent, even if I was back to human Jacob.

We conversed about each of our trips to Tulsa and any events since the Cullens departure.  
I told the Cullens of my run-in with the coven of vamps at Casper, which they weren't really surprised about.  
But I got a surprise. It was definitely a surprise to hear about Emmett teaching classes about vamps, and learned that the vamps here were a bit different, but with a few similarities, aside from the obvious.  
I even learned about Rosalie's roommate, and I couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought of Rose, who you definitely wouldn't call a 'people person', sharing a room with a complete stranger, and such a special one at that.

Just as we were on the topic of Rose's roommate, there was a knock at the door, preceded by the opening of the door. There wasn't much of an introduction to the two that entered, and there wasn't much needed. I knew that the girl would have to be Zoey, Rosalie's roommate, but I didn't quite know who the guy was.

I watched the guy carefully, looking for a sign to whether he was going to accept that I am a wolf. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shake his head in disappointment, obviously being able to read the thoughts of the guy next to Zoey.

And then, the moment came where the guy's thoughts were revealed. He launched at me, veins pulsing and bulging out of his every limb and his head. In a moment, we were tangled in a brawl on the floor. I had just enough time to transform into wolf Jacob, and I managed to pin the guy on the floor, both of us breathing heavily, chests heaving. My arms were stiff, and my eyes were a cold, dark brown. Loosening my grip, I shook my head, and then stood up; turning so I could walk away.

I turn back around to see the guy on the floor still, confusion spread across in face blended with a look of embarrassment. Not seeing anything in the room worth being in here for, I excuse myself and march out of the door, only to meet eyes with Neferet.

"Hello Jacob. What just happened inside? I heard a racket from my room, and assumed someone was being drunk from. Are you aware that the family that you have such close ties to are vegetarian? I mean, I had to assume the worst, and I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but you are a dog of sorts, so they'd have an excuse to drink from you." She said, with a worried look across her face, but amusement flashing in her eyes.

"No, no, my days of fighting with the Cullens are well over. It was Zoey and the guy with her. A guy with red tattoos across his forehead in patterns of arrows, or whatever they were."

"Oh, I see. That was just Stark. You learn to put up with him. He is definitely trouble, and I've tried to get rid of him more than once, but that stupid girl he was with, Zoey, threatens to do stuff to me if I do expel him. He is already a changed vampyre, and has no future here, but Zoey doesn't see it like that. She has become dependent on that boy. And she used to be so reliable, too. Do you think that you'd be able to help me to get her to see sense? We really need to get rid of Stark before he hurts someone."

"Yeah, sure. I'll think about it. Do you want me to talk to the Cullens?"

"Yes, that'd be great. Thank you."


End file.
